Designios del destino
by Yami no Deshi
Summary: En el Antigo Egipto, un ladrón de tumbas descubre que hay tesoros más importantes que los que se encuentran en las mismas tumbas... Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen. Yaoi. Parejas Bakura/Marik y Seth/Athemu
1. Adorado y perdido albino

Antiguo Egipto 3000 a. C. 

El viento del desierto sopla sin tregua, cambiando las dunas de lugar, cerca del palacio que se encuentra próximo a la tumba destinada a Athemu. Desde la puerta un joven rubio de ojos celestes, de rasgos muy finos observa.

Un jinete a toda carrera se aproxima al sitio donde se halla ese hermoso ser. Detrás de él, los guardias del Faraón se acercan peligrosamente.

-¿Quién es? –me pregunto.- -Es osado y no parece temerle ni al Khamsin ni a los guardias.  
Viene hacia aquí.  
Las puertas de palacio empiezan a cerrarse.

El semental tan temerario como su amo, saltó la escalera, apoyó sus manos e impulsándose con sus patas volvió a saltar entrando al recinto al tiempo que las puertas cierran con ruido sordo detrás de ellos. Se encuadró en un alto perfecto delante del muchacho que mira absorto al jinete el cual hace lo mismo.

-Muy bien Anubis. – El jinete de túnica bordeau palmea el cuello sudado del semental. Bufa ese hermoso padrillo negro como el mundo de las sombras. Sus ojos brillan denotando la misma insanía mental que su dueño.

Marik Ishtar totalmente petrificado ante el jinete albino de unos ojos profundamente marrones. Su boca entreabierta y esa mirada de adoración. Sonríe.

-¿No sé quién eres? Pero debo admitir que eres muy valiente. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Sin dejar de mirarlo como embobado.

-No quieres saberlo. –Hundiéndose más en esa mirada que lo fascina. Además de admiración hay inocencia en el alma del muchacho, eso refleja la laguna celeste de sus ojos y eso a Bakura le atrae. Sonríe con su característica risa histérica de loco.

Los guardias internos se acercan aprisa. Bufó nuevamente Anubis. Tira sus orejas hacia atrás. Y comienza un zapateo frenético.

-Creo que necesito tu ayuda. –Su cabalgadura al instante gira sobre sus manos y con la rapidez de un ladrón toma de la cintura a Marik. El cual queda sentado a lo amazona sobre el borrén delantero de la montura. Sujetado por un brazo fornido que lo pega al cuerpo del albino. Bakura aprieta las pantorrillas y como el mismo Chacal, Anubis de un salto comienza a galopar por los pasillos seguido por los guardias a los cuales volverá locos.

Soy elevado de un solo movimiento sentándome de lado. Delante suyo. Estrecha mi cintura. Instintivamente lo abrazo y escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Siento su piel erizarse al contacto con la mía. Mi corazón se acelera. Me falta el aire. Ese animal no deja de galopar tanto como el corazón del ladrón que roba mi voluntad. -¿Quién eres? ¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije. No quieres saberlo. Saldremos de aquí o mejor dicho saldré de aquí. –Estrecha el cuerpo que tiene en sus brazos mucho más al suyo. Esa calidez lo llena. No quiere soltarlo. –Tal vez seas el tesoro que estoy buscando. –Piensa para si el profana tumbas.

El semental galopa por los pasillos como si los conociera. En un recoveco profundo se detiene, de un salto Bakura desmonta con el joven en sus brazos. Deja que apoye sus pies y sin soltarlo de la cintura. Se mete con él en ese lugar. Anubis continúa su galope. Al rato se escucha el paso rápido de los guardias. Pasan de largo.  
Apoya la espalda del rubio contra la pared. Quedan pecho contra pecho.

Me tapa la boca con su mano. Y con el brazo libre me toma la cintura apretándome a los músculos duros de su vientre. Me susurra al oído. Se me eriza la piel con su aliento cálido. Mi pulso se acelera.

–Si llegas a decir algo. Te mato. –y pensó.- -de un beso.

Quita su mano de mi boca. Cierro mis ojos. Apoyo mi mentón en su hombro. -¡Qué bien se siente su calor que me envuelve!

-¿Me temés? –Su voz suave como música acaricia los oídos de Marik.

-No. ¿Por qué ...lo preguntas? –Me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Su piel desnuda la siento a través de mi túnica blanca.

-¿Por qué estás temblando? –Entre susurros.

-Son los nervios... –Su contacto me vuelve loco haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione. Y pierda la conciencia en los brazos del hombre más atractivo que he conocido.

En la oscuridad producto de la tormenta de arena. Y aquel sitio apartado entre las columnas de palacio. Nacía un lazo único entre dos hombres de ocupaciones distintas al igual que sus mentes. Una zozobraba en un mar oscuro de locura incierta y la otra en un valle de luz e ingenuidad.  
En los brazos de Bakura yace un Marik desmayado. Demasiada ansiedad y hormonas un tanto alteradas por la presencia de un ladrón, rey de ladrones.

-¡Ahí vaaaa! –Un guardia grita al ver al oscuro semental.

Lo cercan. El padrillo se queda quieto casi ni respira. Al cerrar un círculo a su alrededor. Se para sobre sus patas, da un salto y al caer sobre las manos gira sobre las mismas y empieza a patear. Mandando a todos al piso. Al lograrlo, salta sobre los hombres y galopa el camino andado. Volviendo en busca de su amo. Que con un silbido lo llama.

Al llegar a su lado. Bakura con Marik sobre uno de sus hombros, monta apoyando con mucha agilidad un pie en el estribo. Acomoda a Su tesoro frente a él. Sentado como lo traía hacía un rato. Apretando con su brazo la cintura y con la cabeza del rubio sobre su pecho. Lo mira con ternura, aquella que creía perdida. Aquella que pensaba nunca volvería a sentir. Era mucho más profundo lo que sentía pero todavía el no lo sabía ni presentía.

En el sueño que se agita en la mente dormida de Marik. Unos ojos marrones que lo observan escondidos tras las cortinas del dormitorio que extrañamente no comparte con Odeon. Que extrañamente no es su habitación es una carpa en el desierto árido de su Egipto. Y no es extraño que en esa tienda y en su cuerpo vea la ropa color borra vino que lleva puesta Bakura. Vestido con ropas que no son suyas y debajo de ellas su hermosa piel desnuda. Y esas manos que le toman la cintura y esa boca que profana la suya... la sangre tiñe todo lo que toca también su piel... me reflejo en sus ojos que de locura tienen tanto amor como los míos... esa cicatriz que acaricio con tierna dulzura y sus lágrimas que caen como lluvia en este desierto que nos devora... me haces tuyo... me entrego a ti... –¿Pero que hacés?  
No entiendo nada los guardias delante de nosotros. Siento algo filoso en mi garganta.

-Si te mueves te corto el cuello. –Le susurra al oído el albino a Marik. –Si se mueven y no abren las puertas. Lo mato. -Cortando su propia piel y manchando con su sangre ese cuello hermoso y su gargantilla de oro. Grita el de ojos marrones con un brillo rojizo delatando locura la misma que su fogosa cabalgadura. Inquieta y expectante.

Una voz profunda que impone autoridad se escucha retumbar en el pasillo, que viene del trono. –Abran las puertas.

-El Faraón Athemu. –Los guardias nerviosos y solícitos corren a abrirlas.

-¿Me hubieras cortado el cuello? –Casi sin poder respirar.

-¿Crees que podría? –Tomándole del cabello dorado con fuerza y obligando a que lo mire a sus orbes marrones que se centellean, con destellos rojos buscando las fuentes celestes que le están devolviendo la vida y algo más a su vida... –Mirame y contesta. –

Lo miro absorto como jamás las estrellas y la bella luna han logrado. –No, Jamás lo harías. –Cierra sus lagunas marrones. Lame la sangre que en mi cuello se coagula. Jadeo. Sube por la piel de mi garganta. Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Mi mentón en su húmedo camino se encuentra. Llega a mis labios. Los roza con los suyos. Para sellar con un beso salvaje mi boca con la suya. Mueren en nuestras bocas nuestros gemidos... tiemblo entero ante ese beso devorador... locamente posesivo... haciéndome esclavo de su perversa locura... de su implacable e insano amor... siento que bajo del padrillo...  
-¿En que momento comenzó su marcha hacia las escaleras? Caigo despacio... mis piernas no me sostienen... quedando sentado... lo veo irse a galope tendido... frena a unos metros... me tira un beso y se pierde en las arenas doradas de mi amado desierto...

Ladrón que robas mi corazón  
y cada suspiro de mi alma.  
Que es absolutamente tuya,  
como cada partícula de mi ser  
cada resquicio de mi humana  
existencia te pertenece, amor.

-Malditos ineptos. –La voz del sumo sacerdote no se hace esperar.

-¿Habrá logrado robarse algo? –pienso en voz alta mirando a Marik que está sentado muy quieto. Mirando al infeliz de Bakura que le tira un beso.

-Maldito bastardo ladrón de tumbas. –Grita Seth enfurecido. Mirando a Su Faraón. –Lo teníamos aquí adentro y por el cuidatumbas. No lo atrapamos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Molesto con mi amado sacerdote.- -Es el hermano de Isis.

-Notaste algo Athemu. –Perdido en los ojos cárdenas de su corazón. –El viento cesó apenas salió Bakura de palacio.

-Hijo maldito de las sombras. –Derritiéndome ante la penetrante luz de mi sacerdote. Se me acerca y apoya su mano en mi espalda. Placer de Ra inaudito y único. Estremece mi piel que se eriza.

-Estás bien Marik. Querido hermano. –La sacerdotisa Isis acariciando la cabeza dorada de su hermano que aún no sale de su asombro.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? –No puedo dejar de mirar al horizonte donde solo se ve una nube de arena que va desapareciendo.

-Bakura. El roba tumbas. –Isis, extrañada le responde a un medio ido, embobado y tierno hermano. -¿Te robo algo?

-Si... digo... no... –Sonrío y pienso para mi.- -Mi corazón se lo llevó en un beso salvaje y loco... quitándome la respiración mi ladrón... adorado y perdido albino...

-Amo Marik. –Odeon levantándolo con mucho cariño. –Creo que necesita un baño.

Su aspecto no es nada agradable. Su túnica llena de sangre que no es suya. Despeinado y su kohl diseminada por el rostro. No deja de verse hermoso pues un brillo nuevo hay en su mirada sinceramente celeste.

Mi corazón late aprisa pues todavía veo su rostro marcado con esa hermosa cicatriz... esa mirada bellamente sincera que en el fondo de la misma traspasando la muralla de la locura... hay... hay una desesperada llamada... un sentimiento extraño... nuevo e indescriptible... detrás de esos destellos rojos y su insanía... mis lágrimas caen... quiero abrazarlo... pero se ha ido... –Bakura...

Odeon lo toma en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Siente que debe cuidarlo. Además la culpa como dardo certero se ha clavado en su corazón. Por un descuido. Un maldito e insano ser casi le quita lo más preciado que hay en su vida. Marik. Un niño ingenuo casi un hombre. La luz de su existencia si así se puede llamar lo más importante, para alguien que no posee nada. El de piel de ébano duele por el rubio de tez morena. -Amo Marik.

Escucho la voz profunda de Odeon. Pero mi mente se encuentra entre las dunas. Allá donde el sol calienta hasta derretir la arena. En esa hermosa cicatriz que adorna su rostro atractivo. Esa mirada perdida que me conduce a ese paraje incierto en el cual habitas...

A galope tendido amasando el viento con sus patas. Anubis, el semental azabache que le robara Bakura a Athemu. El mejor ejemplar de los establos reales.  
Su jinete demente lo detuvo haciendo que se enfureciera su cabalgadura. Quería morderle los pies a su jinete. Zapateaba a la vez que bufaba.  
-Tranquilo... hijo de las sombras... –Se dirigió a su semental. Acariciando su cuello.

El albino girando a su caballo sobre sus patas. Miró por donde había venido. La arena brillaba con reflejos dorados por el sol de mediodía. Su mirada se perdió en el camino andado. Pero su mente lo llevó a unas lagunas profundamente celestes que lo habían hechizado. Esa ingenuidad y dulzura lo enternecían. Su corazón palpitaba a más no poder al recordar esa piel tersa cubierta con su sangre y ese beso salvaje que le había robado. –Mi corazón es tuyo Marik... –En el momento de decir esas palabras el viento cálido del desierto se levantó...  
El rey de los ladrones hizo girar sobre el posterior nuevamente a su cabalgadura y continuó su camino hacia su campamento...

El atardecer anunciaba su llegada con la brisa refrescante que antecede al anochecer. En una ventana de palacio un joven rubio de ojos celestes de corazón triste admiraba la primer estrella, la que precede al resto de sus compañeras.

En el salón del trono sentado en el mismo. Athemu pensativo se llevó una mano a su mentón.

-Flash Back-

-Tengo que hablar con Seth. –Al pronunciar su nombre siento mis mejillas arder. Camino hacia el templo de Ra.

El Faraón entra con su altiva elegancia al templo. Hincado frente al altar está la luz de sus días aunque este no lo sepa. Con su capa tocando el piso y su cabeza inclinada. Orando.  
Athemu camina despacio hasta quedar detrás de Su sacerdote. Recorre con la mirada el tocado de oro. Su capa azul.

-¿Qué hacés a mis espaldas hijo de Ra? –La voz profundamente masculina de Seth.

-Vine a ver si cumplías con tus obligaciones. –Mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecer.

El de ojos azules termina sus oraciones. Se levanta majestuosamente y gira hacia su alteza Faraón del Alto y Bajo Egipto. Sus miradas se cruzan. El sonrojo de Athemu aumenta. La mano de Seth roza suavemente la suave piel de su rostro. –¡Acaso hace mucho calor Mi Faraón!

-Es... es que... si. –acentuando muchísimo ese maldito ardor que siento en mi cara y ¡qué bien se siente ese roce de sus yemas! Me estremezco ante ese toque como si me hubiera rozado la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa.

-Veo que el clima te tiene mal. –Sonrió el sacerdote.

-En realidad te venía a buscar para que me acompañes. –Sonreí como idiota al dirigirme a él.

-¿Y a dónde quiere ir alteza? –Con su mirada intensa el de ojos de cielo.

-Al oasis que está cerca de aquí. –Una mirada de súplica.

-¿Con tu escolta personal? –Denotando preocupación, Seth.

-No. Tu y yo solos. Como cuando éramos niños. –Queriendo estar con mi adorado Sacerdote.

-Y tu crees que nos sacaremos de encima al metido de Jounoichi.

-Podemos salir de palacio si nos vamos por los pasadizos secretos que salen a los establos.

-¿Lo tenías planeado hace tiempo?

-No. Se me ocurrió un rato antes de verte.

-Siempre tan honesto. ¿Y nos bañaríamos desnudos en la laguna? –Al decir esto Seth logró que Athemu no supiera donde meterse.

-¿Cuándo hace calor es buena idea? –Respiré hondo y suspiré.

Seth se acercó a Su Faraón y le apoyó un brazo en los hombros. Provocando un leve estremecimiento por parte de su alteza. –Vamos entonces.

-Por supuesto. –Lo abrazo sin darme cuenta. Con el mismo afecto aunque más profundo que cuando niños.

Salen del templo y se dirigen a sus habitaciones. Allí se visten con capas que no son las de la realeza. Athemu esperó que Seth llegue a su dormitorio. El sacerdote trajo la suya doblada en su brazo. Golpea la puerta de la habitación real. Un sirviente la abre. El ojiazul pasa. Athemu despide a su sirviente pues no quiere que nadie sepa lo que harán.

-¿Crees que no se dará cuenta Jounoichi de tu ausencia? –Dudando de que lo haga, conoce al amigo de Su Alteza.

-Al menos hasta que lo note nos dará tiempo para estar un poco solos en un bello lugar. –Cruzando los dedos para que tarde y pienso. –Llegá lo más tarde que puedas, Jouno.

Caminaron por el pasadizo hasta los establos. En su cuadra se encontraba esperando a su amo un padrillo azabache que no dejaba de bufar molesto por el encierro. El cual había bautizado el faraón como Ra. A Seth su semental tordillo moro de cabos negros a quien llamó Dragón blanco. Los caballerizos entregaron a sus dueños sus cabalgaduras finamente enjaezadas, con sus monturas repujadas con aplicaciones de oro y cintas de cuero. La frentera real el símbolo de su dinastía. Y la del sacerdote con la insignia de su mitra.  
Montaron sus respectivos sementales y partieron. Salieron por las puertas traseras de palacio. Los guardias se miraron al verlos pasar.  
Honda se quedó pensando, de vez en cuando lo hacía. Me pareció o era el Faraón y el Sumo Sacerdote de Ra. –Pensó dos minutos más.- -Le diré a Jounoichi.  
Caminó hacia los cuarteles. En el patio central en pleno entrenamiento se hallaba el Comandante general de las tropas reales.  
-¿Qué hacés aquí? –Jounoichi al ver a Honda uno de sus soldados.  
-Es que me pareció ver salir por el portón trasero al Faraón Athemu junto al Sacerdote de Ra.  
-Por Ra. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste antes de avisarme? Debemos ir a escoltarlos a donde hayan ido. Bakura se la tiene jurada y no parará hasta ver muerto a su alteza. –Dejó su entrenamiento y fue a vestir su armadura de combate. –Ordena que preparen los caballos y un escuadrón que nos acompañe.  
-Tu vienes con nosotros.

-En serio contigo. –Muy feliz pues Katsuya es su mejor amigo.

Entró en su cuarto humilde. Un escritorio, una silla vieja y una cama antigua herencia familiar, con una colcha fina regalo de su querido amigo Athemu. El comandante un hermoso y sensual hombre rubio de ojos mieles. –Seth ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar? –La tristeza empañaba sus palabras. Y una punzada en su corazón preludio de un hecho aciago le alertó que algo malo ocurriría sino se apresuraba. –Athemu... espero que no les pase nada.  
Salió decidido lo esperaban su amigo el soldado Honda y un escuadrón de sus mejores hombres bien armados. –Vamos nos. –Dando la voz de marcha.-

Ya alejados en mitad de camino hacia el oasis. Un feliz Faraón junto a Su Sacerdote cabalgaban siendo observados desde una duna cercana por uno de los hombres de Bakura.  
-Esto le va a gustar a mi amo. –Taconeó a su caballo y partió a buscar a su jefe.  
Muy cerca de allí estaba el rey de lo ladrones y jurado enemigo de Athemu. Llegó hasta allí el hombre que hacía guardia esperando que alguien pasara para asaltarlo. –Amo. El Faraón junto con Seth. Cabalgan hacia el oasis.

-Creo que es hora de cobrarme algo. –Rió histéricamente y con la mirada totalmente ida. –Vamos tras ellos.

-¡Una carrera! –A Seth le brillaron los ojos le gustaba como rival Su Faraón. Además a él nadie le ganaba. Era el mejor jinete del reino.

-¿Quieres retarme? Hecho. –Lo miré a sus ojos que destellaban ante un buen reto y pensé.- –Me gusta cuando le brillan los ojos de esa manera, se ve tan sexy.

Los dos jinetes avezados impulsaron al mismo tiempo sus cabalgaduras. No se miraban pues su vista estaba en el horizonte hacia donde se dirigían. Presentían el movimiento del caballo del otro. Con contacto firme e impulso activo sus sementales mantenían su galope tendido sin sesgar ni aminorar la marcha.

Detrás de unas dunas un grupo de jinetes totalmente cubiertos con sus mantos negros comienza a perseguirlos. El jefe un albino, en su rostro una cicatriz que se distingue del resto por su cara descubierta y con su ropa borra vino. Monta un caballo muy veloz que gradualmente comienza a alcanzar al padrillo del Faraón. Le lanza un puñal. Gracias a Seth que saca su espada del cinto logra evitar que el mismo se clave en la espalda de Athemu pero no que le pegue con el mango en la nuca. Su majestad cae de su cabalgadura golpeando fuertemente contra la arena.

-Athemu... -El Sumo Sacerdote detiene su semental y galopa desesperado hacia donde yace Su Faraón. Desmonta de un salto, se arrodilla a su lado y lo levanta suavemente. Al sentirlo tan próximo y que respira. Un suspiro de alivio brota de sus labios.

Los perseguidores al sentir el sonido del cuerno de las tropas reales huyen así como aparecieron. Se acerca Bakura frena su corcel frente al Sacerdote. –Tuvieron suerte pero la próxima vez que lo tenga a mi merced. Lo mato.

-Eres un idiota... ladrón de pacotilla... –Muy enojado Seth.-

-Dile a tu querido Faraón que me llevo su caballito. –De forma muy despectiva el albino.-

-No te atrevas engendro de las sombras... –A los gritos estaba Seth. –Deja de hacerle daño.

-Me cobraré lo que le hicieron a mi familia, a tu amado Athemu. –Con odio el profana tumbas.

-Él no te a hecho nada. –Sin quitarle la vista de encima y frunciendo el ceño el Sacerdote.

-Te aviso que te haré mío a la fuerza y el será testigo, ya que lo proteges tanto. –Con su risa histérica e impulsando su caballo persigue a Ra. Quien primero no se deja agarrar y luego desaparece con su perseguidor detrás de las dunas.

Seth muy angustiado abraza con fuerza a su amado. Quien se queja y lentamente abre los ojos. Esas gemas amatistas brillan al ver los zafiros de Su sacerdote. Un leve movimiento de los labios del ojiazul casi una sonrisa, indica que todo esta bien.

-¿Qué pasó Seth? –No recordando pues el golpe en la nuca fue demasiado duro.

-Bakura nos atacó y te golpeó con el mango de un puñal. –Con pesar en sus palabras. A Seth se le acúan sus orbes azules.

-Me duele la cabeza. –Siento mareos. Me pesan los párpados y el calor es insoportable. Me alza...-

-Ra no permitas que le pase nada. –Un ojiazul muy preocupado cuya sonrisa se le borró de su hermoso rostro. Alza a su adoración. Toma su caballo. Monta con el Faraón en brazos.

Llega en ese instante Jounoichi sumamente furioso junto con un destacamento y Honda. (N/A: No podía faltar.)

-Eres un idiota. Sacerdote de cuarta. –Se escucha el grito furioso del ojimiel.

-Tu eres un imbécil perro egipcio. ¡Cómo no llegaste antes! –Enfurecido y un tanto culpable, el Sacerdote.

-¿Qué clase de irresponsable eres que no avisas que salen? –Muy preocupado al ver a su amigo desmayado en brazos de su desvelo quien aprieta el abrazo. Impulsa a su cabalgadura para que avance despacio.

-Ese es tu trabajo. Y por lo que veo, no lo cumples. –Dándole la espalda al Comandante.

-Señor. Se fueron. –Uno de los soldados de regreso con la tropa.

-Volvamos a palacio. –Triste el de ojos mieles. Ese sentimiento no es sólo porque su amigo está en esas condiciones sino porque Seth al cual ama profundamente, lo ignora y él sabe que el corazón del Sacerdote le pertenece a su amigo. La realidad es dura y muchas veces golpea sin piedad el corazón de los hombres.

Tras una hora de cabalgata llegan a las murallas que separan el desierto de palacio. En este momento se encuentran en la capital del reino.  
Durante ese tiempo torturante Seth maldecía al ladrón quien había herido al ser que se retorcía por malestares que en su inconsciente había. Se quejaba su Faraón. Lo llamaba entre ruegos susurrando su nombre. Clavando en el alma del ojiazul como daga mortal la culpa. Al verlo en ese estado, el nudo en la garganta del sacerdote se ajustaba mucho más. Destrozando lentamente su corazón.

Llega a las caballerizas. Seth desmonta sin soltar a su preciada carga. Camina hacia el palacio. Entra. Se dirige a los aposentos reales por los pasillos pulidos de piedra y oro. Al llegar los guardias le abren la puerta de ébano. Recuesta a Su Faraón sobre el lecho del mejor lino de Egipto.  
No permite que nadie lo toque. Le quita las joyas que indican su posición real. Un esclavo le trae un cuenco con agua tibia. El sacerdote con cuidado y acariciando esa piel que le quita el sueño, lava cada centímetro de ella. Volviéndose loco ante el contacto de esa dermis que lo atrae. Contiene el deseo que siente. Cierra los ojos y llora. No sólo hay atracción física sino la profundidad de un sentimiento que lo arrastra hacia ese hombre que yace golpeado por un demente. Por un descuidado albur del destino. O tal vez el destino mismo jugando con las vidas humanas como si fueran cartas.

-Si pudieras sentir lo que mi corazón ansía, amor. –Hay pesadez en el alma del ojiazul.

Siento culpa del dolor  
de tus heridas  
angustia por los golpes  
que un demente te dio.  
Maldigo el momento  
en que me dejé llevar  
por el destello de tus ojos  
y por no haberte dicho, no  
ante la súplica de tus palabras...

Me despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Seth me mira hay preocupación y algo más... en sus orbes color cielo.

Si pudieras por un instante sentir  
cada latido de mi corazón como  
tuyo, sabrías que no hay  
medida alguna para el amor.  
Daría mi vida y todo lo que soy  
porque correspondieras a cada uno  
de mis gestos y pensamientos  
que hay viviendo en mi mente.  
Que me subyugues y me hagas tuyo...

-Fin de Flash Back-

-Luego de aquel día el trato que tenía Seth hacia mi cambió. Fue sutil pero lo noto distinto. Como si algo creciera en su interior... –Pensé en voz alta. –Encima el maldito de Bakura me robó el padrillo bautizándolo Anubis... creo que encontró al dueño que necesitaba...

Mientras Athemu dejaba vagar su imaginación entre sus recuerdos no tan lejanos y Seth que lo tiene totalmente atrapado...

En otro lado de palacio el sacerdote cierra sus ojos y con pesar como si hubiera tenido el mismo recuerdo que Su faraón... suspira recordando aquella piel que el destino permitiera acariciar aquel día en que Su adorado fuera atacado por Bakura.

Ya el atardecer comenzaba su camino hacia la noche. En el campamento un albino atractivo miró el cielo estrellado, divisó una estrella azul. Al hacerlo recordó el calor de aquel al que había tenido en sus brazos a mediodía. Su corazón rapaz latió con fuerza... –Marik... hasta en el cielo te encuentras ¡tan cerca estás de mi! –Suspiró...

¡Qué hermosa estrella roja como el brillo sádico de tus ojos...! Bakura... –Miro a las estrellas y pienso para mi.- -Te encuentras ahí donde no puedo alcanzarte pero igual te siento tan cerca como si me abrazaras...

Los dos al mismo tiempo mirando la misma estrella con diferentes miradas pero con el mismo sentimiento...

Continuará... 


	2. Acúname entre tus brazos

Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen. Anecuze Aelo pertenece a Yakumo. Alistar y Antul a Luna Shinigami. Ariel Alexander Kurosawa es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 2°

Acúname entre tus brazos

Creo que eres el único, que puede comprender mi insana mente que oscila hacia ti en cada uno de sus movimientos. Rayando la locura y caminando hacia ella. Al sitio donde no hay luz, y las sombras lo dominan todo.

Veo los destellos dorados que tienen tus ojos completamente celestes. Tu rubia cabellera con el brillo de oro que el sol le da. ¿Cómo no amarte? Sin ti los atardeceres no se teñirían de sangre como lo hizo tu cuello con la mía. Aquel día que lo devoré... ¿lo recuerdas?  
Porque yo no puedo olvidarlo... todavía siento el sabor metálico del líquido vital que por ser humano poseo, y mi piel se estremece al recordar la tuya, erizándose ante mi lengua que la acaricia, en ese húmedo tormento que termina sellando tus labios con el beso salvaje que te robé. ¡Digno de un ladrón...!  
No me vanaglorio por serlo simplemente me admiro por ser quien soy, el peor de todos...

Ya pasaron algunas semanas y sigo viéndote en mis sueños. Cada vez que admiro aquella estrella cuando el anochecer le cede su lugar a la noche. A esa de destellos azules como tus hermosos iris. Necesito verte aunque sea de lejos. Va a ser difícil pero te juro por lo menos al viento, se lo digo, que pronto seré testigo de tu bella presencia, y tal vez me anime a robarte otro beso... como aquella vez la que nunca olvido y rememoro sintiendo el sabor de mi sangre y la cálida tersura de tus labios... -Bakura mirando la primer estrella del atardecer y pensando.

Desde el lugar donde se halla se ve el palacio, en una duna cercana. Y decide que es el momento justo de hacer una visita de cortesía. Con su suerte que no es muy buena, logre ver a quien lo guía en su oscuridad.  
Una figura siniestra tras pasar por detrás de unos distraídos y aburridos guardias. Se mete en la ciudad. Camina largo rato entre las calles hasta llegar a una de las puertas de palacio. Lanza una piedra y los hombres que cuidan van a ver. El albino aprovecha para entrar. –Idiotas y confiados.- Ríe en silencio. -Parecen perros que salen corriendo tras un hueso.- Sigue su camino ocultándose en las sombras, compañeras de su vida.  
Al escuchar pasos y dos voces, se esconde detrás una columna que brilla por las antorchas. Una voz profunda y una muy conocida la cual hace que su corazón se acelere.

-Amo Marik. En unos días partirá para su destino.– El hombre tatuado le habla con afecto al de ojos celestes.

-Lo sé Odeon.– Triste hace días que me siento así. Sin ganas de nada y sin poder dejar de pensar en el albino loco que empieza a contagiarme su locura.

-Hace días que lo noto... triste...– Apoyando su mano en el hombro de su señor.

Bakura mira con odio al tatuado. –¡Cómo osa tocarlo...!– Apretando los puños el de ojos cafés.

Siguen su camino hacia las habitaciones que le asignara el Faraón, luego del encuentro que tuvo con su raptor. Seguidos por el hijo de las sombras. (N/A: por no decir h de p.)  
Haciendo gala de su oficio no muy santo, acompaña junto con la oscuridad a ese par, cuyo sirviente siente un cariño muy especial por su amo. Lo cual el albino nota, ocasionándole unos celos muy fúricos porque Marik es de él. (N/A: Un tanto posesivo me recuerda a mi).  
-¿Quién me manda a mi a venir a verlo con Ese?- Además de no perderle pisada al dúo, Amo-sirviente, que camina hacia los aposentos que por la mano trunca del destino no comparte Su rubio bonito con Odeon. (N/A: me recuerda a alguien a quien adoro de Gundam.)  
-Maldita realidad que me golpeas en el rostro.– Su esencia asesina tiene una presa nueva a la que desea eliminar del mundo de los vivos.

Llegan a la puerta los guardias la abren. y la cierran luego.

-¡Hora de jugar!– Ríe silenciosamente detrás de una columna cercana. –Espero que esta baratija me sirva para algo (N/A: El anillo del milenio) Se concentra y las sombras comienzan a cubrir el pasillo. Los guardias aterrados no saben que hacer. Buscan refugio dos puertas más allá donde las lámparas de aceite no se han apagado. Extraño muy extraño.  
-Sería interesante que ladraran como perros.– Vuelve a concentrarse, y los canes, digo los soldados se ponen en cuatro patas y ladran.-  
-Me gusta. Estoy inspirado ¡Marik lindo!, me inspira. Marik.– Sonríe feliz y recuerda con quien está. Molesto -¡Está con Ese!  
Camina rodeado de oscuridad mientras los guardias le ladran desde la zona iluminada. –Sigan así y les tiro un hueso.-

Llega a la puerta de la habitación en que Su tesoro entró con el hombre tatuado. Apoya su oreja en ella. Y escucha algo que lo pone mal.

-Lo baño amo.– Odeón solícito.

-Prepáralo.– Muy ensimismado observando esa estrella de brillo de rubí. -Ese destello que tienes hermosa y brillante estrella.- Suspira -Bakura. No tenés idea de lo mucho que te extraño.-

El ladrón con mucho cuidado abre la puerta. Se desliza sigilosamente detrás de las cortinas que se encuentran en el dosel de la cama. Se concentra y queda escondido entre las sombras.  
Odeón busca a su amo. Quien está muy contemplativo vislumbrando el cielo nocturno.  
El albino los observa desde las sombras. Perdido en la visión del muchacho rubio que sentado está en su ensoñación. Una sonrisa tonta de enamorado se dibuja en su cara. Tiene esa mirada que transluce algo parecido al amor.

Fuera de la habitación los soldados se despiertan de esa alucinación, las sombras volvieron a su lugar, y las lámparas de aceite se iluminaron nuevamente.

En el baño, Marik se deja asear por un solícito sirviente. Quien disfruta al acariciar esa tersura bronceada.  
Ya no siento placer al sentir sus manos sobre mi piel quiero que otras manos me acaricien y me bañen. –Odeón. Vete.

Un par de ojos cafés mueren por estar compartiendo el agua.

Cierro mis ojos recostando mi cabeza en la tina blanca llena de espuma. A mi mente vienen imágenes y sensaciones producto de ellas. Recuerdo sus labios y ese beso salvaje que me robó. La erección causada por esos recuerdos... las ganas de tenerte y que me hagas tuyo... frágil... esa es tu alma... tu corazón salvaje que me reclama... acaricio mi miembro lenta y profundamente dado el deseo que me consume... fantaseo con tus manos haciéndolo por mi... espasmos de placer recorren mi cuerpo... voy perdiendo la conciencia... arqueo mi columna... entre jadeos... –Bakuraaaa... ahhhh... y eyaculo...

Entre las sombras un testigo mudo no sale de su asombro, pero a pesar de haber visto a su luz haciendo cosas no santas. El albino lo sigue adorando hay un sentimiento muy profundo que lo lleva hacia él. Lo piensa. Lo siente y lo sueña. Y por sobre todas las cosas lo necesita...

-Yo una sombra más, y tu la luz, ¡qué hermosa dualidad! Persigues mi corazón desde donde estés eres mi amo, mi dueño y todo sin que lo sepas.  
Te miro dormir plácidamente y mi corazón sencillo te adora. Eres ese ser que no sucumbe ante el miedo. Extraño y bello. Los temores a veces nos oprimen el alma. Y nos truncan los caminos a seguir. ¡Mátalos! Así serás libre como yo.  
Pero ante ti tengo miedo ese temor aciago de tocarte y que te esfumes como los espejismos que se nos adelantan en el desierto.- Arrodillado al lado de la cama de Marik extasiado lo admira. El cuida tumbas está envuelto con las sábanas de la cintura hacia abajo dejando su estómago y pecho bien formados a la vista.

Una sonrisa tierna se dibuja en el rostro del albino. Acerca su frente a la de Marik y la toca. Cierra sus ojos.

Siento que algo tibio y conocido se apoya en mi frente. Abrí los ojos y vi esa cicatriz. -Estoy soñando porque esto no es una pesadilla... -Acerqué mi mano y con el dedo índice le corro un mechón plateado. Susurrando.- –Ba... Bakura-  
Abre sus párpados y esas orbes cafés me miran y una sonrisa triste se pinta en sus labios.

El alba hace que las sombras que viven en la noche se aparten. La oscuridad da paso a la luz. Se comienza a iluminar la habitación.

-Te dije que no querías saber mi nombre...- Hay tristeza en sus palabras. –Va a ser mejor que me valla...– El albino mira con ternura al rubio, cuida tumbas. Su contraparte. El norte de su vida. Aquella luz que en el horizonte de su mente perdida lo saca de su insanía.  
Gira sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda, ir hacia el balcón y salir por él.

-No me importa quien eres. Es ... es decir me importas vos...– Se me entrecorta la voz. -No... tu... tu fama mal habida.– Cerré mis ojos, me senté en la cama y abracé mis rodillas. La tristeza llenó mi corazón. Lo tuve cerca apenas unos minutos y se va.- -Bakura...– Las lágrimas esos ríos cristalinos del alma surcan mis mejillas. Me tiembla el cuerpo.

El albino estático con los ojos cristalizados no puede creer lo que escucha. Que él, esa bella criatura con la cual sueña. Que no puede dejar de pensar desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Le diga eso. Sonríe con ingenuidad como si de repente toda la coraza que cubre su corazón se cayera.  
-¿Es verdad lo que decís?– Se vuelve hacia el rubio que tiene su cabeza escondida en sus rodillas.

Levanto mi cabeza. Lo miro secándome la humedad de mis mejillas. –Si... –nuestras miradas no dejan un instante de pertenecerse. Pienso. –Es tan atractivo y añoro tanto sus brazos rodeándome.-

Se acerca a la cama donde Marik empieza a bajarse. Bakura lo detiene y se arrodilla a sus pies. Le acaricia la mejilla y el de ojos celestes apoya su cara en la mano que lo acaricia. Se estremecen cual hojas que planean en el viento.

Tantas sensaciones me recorren al sentir su mano, su mirada intensa y tierna a la vez. Se me llena la boca de saliva ansiando un beso. Ansiando que me abrace y abrazarlo a su vez. ¿Por qué esperar? Estiro mis manos y tomo su rostro que me atrae. El se deja atraer hacia mi y sin mediar palabra. Rozo sus labios con los míos. Suavemente sin resistencia deja que profundice. Vibra entre mis manos.

El albino toma la cintura del rubio deleitándose en ese beso que tanto soñó dado por Su tesoro. Marik separa las piernas permitiendo que Su ladrón se pegue a su cuerpo. El de cabellos plateados se derrite en el abrazo que da y el beso que recibe. Hace tanto que no siente la calidez de un abrazo. Su corazón contento palpita con ansiedad. Se separa despacio y los dos sonríen.

Al separarnos. Me tiembla el cuerpo. Una sonrisa tonta y tierna se cuelga en nuestros labios. Le abrazo la cabeza la cual el apoya en mi pecho. Siento que solloza. Mi corazón se contrae de dolor pues me duele sentirlo así.

Llora con angustia. Las puertas que contienen sus sufrimientos se abren ante el abrazo cálido y amoroso de Marik.

No hay palabras para explicar mi sentir. Necesito tanto de su ternura que mi corazón sólo responde al toque de sus yemas. Herido está de tanto dolor. De desamor. Mi locura llega a desbordarse de si misma. En algún oscuro lugar mi alma te necesita, mi luz. –Marik necesito que...– Y las lágrimas correrán hasta el cansancio esa noche. No hubo sexo entre los dos. Sólo el silencio y la aceptación. Marik acarició los cabellos plateados. Y en algún momento...

Aprieto mi abrazo. Lo tiendo conmigo en la cama. Se acurrucó en mi pecho exhausto de llorar no dijo más que mi nombre y con ello bastó para que lo contuviera mucho más. Se durmió en el cálido nido arrullado por los latidos de mi corazón. Como un niño lo hace en el regazo de su madre. Lo siento tan sensible así como también es capaz de sesgar cualquier vida. Su humanidad se abría a mi, protegida por mis sentimientos. Sos tan vulnerable cuando bajas la coraza que sellaste hace años. Hasta creo que me amas. Y en el desvarío de tu mente soy ese lado que te lleva a la cordura.

Cuando desperté a la mañana ya no estaba pero su aroma salvaje a azahares, se respiraba en el aire y en mi piel desnuda la sal de sus lágrimas aun permanecía recordándome que allí había abierto las puertas de su alma.  
Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos aun sentía su dolor. -¿Por qué has sufrido tanto? –Sonreí al sentir todavía su calor como si estuviera conmigo.

Entra Odeón al aposento. Con una bandeja con su desayuno.

En el desierto un jinete con su túnica bordeaux abierta, frena su cabalgadura en lo alto de la duna, cercana a la muralla de la ciudad. Desde allí puede ver un balcón. Cierra sus ojos. En su mente ve desde la ventana a un hombre de piel bronceada y cabellos rubios acostado en su cama. Dormido. Se mueve inquieto. Abraza la almohada. De sus bellos labios escucha. –Bakura...  
Se estremece al recordar y siente su aroma que se mezcla con el suyo. –Ya se en que habitación estás.  
-Esta noche volveré a ti. Eres el faro en la inmensa oscuridad de mi alma.

El faraón se revuelca inquieto en su lecho. Transpira y se despierta agitado. –Seth... Alguien golpea a su puerta.  
-¿Quién es?

-Seth...

-Justamente vos... –En voz baja para que no me escuche, y digo para que me escuche.- -Pasa...

-Pensé que te habías levantado... –Al verlo con la sábana apenas tapando sus zonas pudendas, se ruboriza y camina hacia el balcón, que da al jardín privado de su majestad.

-Recién despierto. –Noto su sonrojo.

-No te veo bien. –Preocupado el imponente Sacerdote.

-¡Te parece! –mi corazón late con fuerza.

-Sigues teniendo esas pesadillas. Las que nunca me contaste de que se tratan... –Siente la culpa que le muerde la conciencia porque ellas empezaron después del ataque de Bakura en el desierto. Jamás Athemu le hizo cargo de lo sucedido. Pero verlo sufrir como lo vio le consume el alma. Y él también tiene esos sueños oscuros... que lo torturan desde aquel día...

-¿Por qué vienes todas las mañanas a buscarme? –Tenerlo cerca me perturba. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo y acariciar su esencia... de quitar de esa mirada la preocupación que lo agobia... y todo por mi culpa...

-Para saber como te encuentras... y... nada... nada más...– Mirando hacia la laguna interna que el Faraón tiene en su jardín privado. Unas aves beben agua de la orilla, y la brisa de la mañana ondea su cristalina superficie. Sigue el vuelo de un pájaro que revolotea y se posa en una rama.

Tan distraído está que no nota que me he levantado y envuelto en la sábana caminé hacia él... apoyo mi mano en su espalda... siento su sobresalto... –Ahora vuelas con tu mente como los pájaros con sus alas...-

Seth sonríe es tan bella su sonrisa simple e impactante como él. –Mi mente siempre vuela...– Dice y piensa para él. -Hacia ti...– y termina diciendo. -Pero a la vez trabaja...-

-Estos momentos íntimos que da la confianza son los que más disfruto cerca de su simple estoicidad y su bello ser..– Reflexiono internamente. Lo veo girar y se tiñen de carmín sus mejillas al notar que estoy envuelto en fino lino de Egipto color arena (N/A; color preferido por Luna Shinigami). En su mirada que se hunde en la mía veo deseo, el mismo que siento por él y contengo.

-Será mejor que te vistas...– Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su Faraón.

Su mirada enrojece mis mejillas. -Ya lo hago...– Le doy la espalda... dejo resbalar la sábana está cae lentamente acariciando mi piel... mis glúteos endurecidos por el ejercicio a su vista... escucho que traga saliva... sonrío...

-¡Por Ra...! sigues durmiendo desnudo.– Un destello de loco deseo brilla en los ojos del sacerdote.

-¿Te molesta o preocupa?– Muero cuando tu mirada se clava en mi piel pues quema.

-Ninguna de los dos. Es una simple observación.– Seth camina hacia la puerta. –¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada...– Miro su espalda ancha y su cuerpo bien formado cuyas prendas lo dibujan.

-Ah... me olvidaba.– Frenándose en seco. -Tendrías que firmar la orden para mandar a Marik a tu tumba.

-Isis lo va a extrañar.– Buscando el faldellín y sintiendo que el ambiente se ponía muy tenso.

-¿Por qué proteges tanto a ese muchacho?– Enfrentando a Su Faraón en un ataque de celos.

-Ya te dije la razón.– Poniéndome la ropa interior y ajustándome el faldellín. Siento cierta alegría en ese arranque impulsivo y desconocido para mi. –¡No me grites, Seth!-

Al darse cuenta de su postura. El sacerdote respira hondo. –¡Lo siento! Es que después de lo que pasó con Bakura no quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada. Y Marik me da mala espina.-

-Flash Back-

El que vivió el sufrimiento de Athemu durante su convalecencia fue Seth quien no lo dejó solo en ningún momento. Dormía apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Y ante cada movimiento de Su Alteza se despertaba. Más de una noche lo tomó en sus brazos pues se retorcía y hablaba dormido llamándolo, al hacerlo Seth lo abrazaba tranquilizándolo en el acto. Más de una noche...  
Tomé tus labios sin permiso  
Arrancándote gemidos que sólo son míos  
Acaricié tu suave piel...

-Seth...– Athemu retorciéndose ante esa pesadilla la misma que todas las noches en el futuro harán que se despierte transpirado y agitado...

En medio de las sombras un hombre de cabellos blancos largos me da la espalda viste una túnica bordeaux... en su mano tiene el cetro de Seth... el Sacerdote de Ra siendo sodomisado por el albino...

-Calmate estoy contigo...– Seth aprieta su abrazo calmando a Su Faraón quien se relaja.

-Lo siento... no quise preocuparte...– Tranquilizándose. Mientras se acomoda en el pecho de Seth que en este momento está desnudo de la cintura para arriba... su piel caliente como el sol abrasador del desierto cobija la del Faraón... quien se ruboriza... el Sumo Sacerdote quien no se anima a besar sus labios le da un beso tierno en la frente... Athemu cierra los ojos y se estremece ante esa demostración de afecto...

-Fin de Flash Back-

Cerca de las murallas de la ciudad, el palacio se ve desde allí. Un destacamento venido de las fronteras de Egipto. Hace alto en una de las dunas para ver esa urbe imponente. Al frente del mismo se encuentran Antul y Alistar Yanhamu, dos de los comandantes al mando de Jounoichi Katsuya. Comandante General de las tropas de su majestad.  
Luego del alto, un breve lapso de tiempo, vuelven a cabalgar hacia las puertas. Bajo el sol abrasador del mediodía. Se escucha el metálico sonido de las espadas rozando contra las monturas. El resoplido de los caballos agotados por el calor al igual que sus jinetes.

-No veo la hora de ver a Jounoichi.– Antul, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Pensás que te prestará atención, hermanito.– El pelirrojo (N/A: comentario un tanto sospechoso).

-Ya verás. –Molesto por la actitud de su hermano, el "cuervo", así llamado por todos. -¿Y tu consejero? Te tiene a mal traer ¿no?

No le gustó nada al pelirrojo el comentario de su hermano que vino a lo que él le dijera antes, simple gentileza.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a sus comandantes. El mejor hombre de Alistar llamado Anecuze Aelo. Muy buen jinete, una belleza sin igual, castaño de ojos verdes y una sonrisa que opacaría al mismo Ra.

-Mi comandante.– Dirigiéndose al pelirrojo luego de haber frenado su caballo al lado de su superior.

-Si, Anecuze.– Sus iris grises dejaron las verdes impactadas.

Tragando saliva y respirando nuevamente. El soldado dijo.- -¿Tardaremos mucho en volver a marchar? Los hombres quieren llegar a sus hogares.

Muy serio pero esbozando una sonrisa el pelirrojo. -Un minuto más y avanzamos. Vuelve a tu lugar.

Sin decir más hizo girar sobre sus patas a su cabalgadura y volvió a las filas. Sin más los comandantes dieron orden de seguir camino hacia las puertas de la ciudad...

En la biblioteca de palacio el escriba, filósofo y consejero Alexander Kurosawa. Intenta traducir una tablilla pero su mente se encuentra en el desierto junto a un comandante pelirrojo de ojos grises y porte elegante. Quien no hace mucho le robara un beso bajo la plateada luz de la luna llena...

Agradecimiento a Axón Corvus


End file.
